You Mean The World To Me
by DanceoftheMasquerade
Summary: Gamzee introduces himself to Tavros during their gym period. They get closer and closer during school. Once after Tavros had an accident a series of horrid events drag along. Humanstuck.
1. Hello

Humanstuck

Pair: Gamzee and Tavros

**Hola, Como estas? Me llamo L.O.S.I.D.**

**Nah, just kidding welcome to my new GamXTav story!**

**I just love this couple **^/^

Chapter 1: Hello

Tavros sat quietly on the bleachers as everyone played either basketball, soccer, volleyball Or Just Hung out with their friends and talked. Yup you guessed It, It was their gym period Tavros was in a class with some seniors and freshman but they all got along. So did Tavros but he was really Why around new people, he watched everyone have fun, he was in a trance.

Then a boy with curly black hair leaned on the wall and noticed Tavros was sitting alone, again, for the 4th time in gym. He got off the wall and walked to him pulling out of his trance once he noticed the senior right in front of him. Tavros pulled his chin closer to his chest and looked up to the senior.

"Um uh hello" Tavros said in a small voice which the senior thought was fucking adorable and he smiles softly to Tavros and makes Tavros blush a little.

"Hey motherfucker, what's your Name?" The boy leaned on the bleachers looking up to Tavros

"Tavros...Nitram..." He said looking down.

"Cool name motherfucker, mine is Gamzee Makara" and Tavros chuckles which makes Gamzee smile, Gamzee pulls himself up onto the bleachers and sat with Tavros till his friends called him to leave for the next class "Aw got to go Tavbro see ya later" and he rubs Tavros's hair It was really soft, then he jumps off the bleachers as so did Tavros and they went their next class.

"Tavrooooos!" He turned to see Vriska Serket jump onto his back and he catches her both laughing, she gave him a kiss on the lips. Yes they were dating. And Tavros began to walk to his class Vriska was in his next class so she clung to his back.

"How was your gym class Tavvy?" She asked putting her chin on his shoulder.

"Oh It uh was okay, I guess, I met some senior named Gamzee" he replies as they walked into class and sat together. Algebra, Vriska was amazingly smart, but she was bad with science but, her friend Kanaya always helped her.

As the class ended, they went to lunch and they held hands till they went and hung out with their own friends Vriska met up with Terezi and Kanaya as Tavros met up with Nepeta, Equius, and Sollux.

"Hey Tavroth!" Sollux waved to him as he walked over, Tavros laughs and sat with him and Nepeta taps Tavros and he gave her a hug and she smiles and hugs him back.

"Uh Tavros someone is walking over here I think he's a senior" Nepeta says looking over his shoulder. She was right It was Gamzee he knew he didn't have lunch him, Why was he here? once Gamzee saw Tavros he smiled widely and went to him.

"Hey Tavros!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to hang out with you, so I skipped a class, no biggy"

"Uh... It is a biggy, we could've Hung out after school Gamzee"

"Aw Just this day then, please?"

"...fine"

"Sweet" Tavros began to laugh and he introduced him to his friends, he shook Nepeta's hand and gave a high five to Equius and Sollux "yo, Equius you didn't tell me you were friends with this motherfucker?" And Equius chuckles lightly.

"So, Tavros I noticed your dating Vriska Serket, nice catch bro but she can be mean sometimes" Tavros was shocked he knew his girlfriend "My boy Karkat dated her, He said It went well till she lashed out on him out of nowhere. Here look"

Gamzee reached into his pocket and got his phone, he then started to tapped the screen a few times and got a picture. He showed Tavros his friend with a black eye and a slung arm and bruises on his face. The picture seemed to be taken from afar but It was a pretty clear shot. Tavros looked up from the picture and to Gamzee.

"She really did this?" And Gamzee nodded and he pushed his hair back, looped his fingers together pressing them to his lips and he sighs.

"I was there dude so was Equius we witnessed It and we had to yank her off" Gamzee said putting his fingers through his Long curly locks. Tavros got a better look at his eyes they were a serene lavender color.

"Tavroooos!" Vriska calls for Tavros as he turned and she hugs him he hugs her back but lightly "what happened you okay?" And she turned to see Gamzee and she kicks him out if his seat and he lands on the floor, Tavros started to believe Gamzee about her sudden mood change.

"What Fuck you motherfucking bitch!" Gamzee yells as Equius helps Gamzee up "I feel bad for Tavros since he has to deal your dumbass" and Gamzee leaves.

"Gamzee wait!" He got up and looks to Vriska "we're gonna have a talk later" and he runs after Gamzee and he sees him go up the stairs to the roof, he follows and huge smoke hit him he began waving It away and started coughing.

He saw Gamzee smoking and he saw Gamzee turn to see how was there and saw Tavros, he held the cigarette in his mouth, he then took It out and blew smoke Tavros stood there in shock.

"What never seen someone smoke before?" Gamzee laughs and then said "It helps me relax" and he flicks the cigarette.

"Are you okay Gamzee?" And Gamzee let's out another puff of smoke and smiles "and I see what you mean by sudden mood change"

"See?" He shook his finger and wobbles a little "Bitch is trouble, so watch yourself bro" and he leans on the gate around the roof Tavros walks to Gamzee and took the cigarette and throws It in the floor and steps on It "dude, why'd you do that?"

"I don't want you getting in trouble alright?" He hugs Gamzee "let's go back" and Gamzee follows Tavros down the stairs and to the lunchroom and Vriska waited "Gamzee sit here, Vriska come here" and Tavros walks away with her "hey, why'd you kick Gamzee?"

She stated that she knew him and that she hated him "Why because he stopped you from beating his friend?" And Vriska's eyes widened "if that's the reason we're over I'm not having you abusing My friends" and he walks away from the girl who broke down in tears, Gamzee got up and went to Tavros quickly and saw Vriska running to him, he stopped Vriska by grabbing her arms, Tavros turns and shocked to see how close he was to getting hit.

"I LOVED YOU!" Vriska screamed in his face while being held by Gamzee "I LOVED YOU, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!" And her friends came and took her out of the lunchroom.

**Ooohh! Vriska gots a shitty attitude c: Well… Review! Review!**

**I hope you liked the new story!**


	2. Wait I What?

**Tavros watched as his ex girlfriend was dragged out of the lunchroom and he was happy he didn't get hurt. Gamzee looked to Tavros and looked worried.**

"**You sure you wanted that Tavros?"**

**Tavros nodded his had and looked to Gamzee with a smile.**

"**No one messes with my friends and gets away with it" Gamzee blushed and looked away, Tavros noticed this and laughs " Yep I'm talking about you I'm not find have a girlfriend who hates my friends don't worry I'm fine dude" Gamzee hugs Tavros and they walk to the next class which they had to together. Science. Oh shit Vriska is in the same science class as them, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. **

**They entered the class as Vriska had her head on the desk and her friends motioned them to hurry and get to their seats. They practically ran to the back.**

"**What was that?" Vriska picks up her head **

" **oh it was nothing just Rick and Justin running everywhere" Terezi says to Vriska Kanaya agrees.**

" **Oh..." She liked disappointed, the science teacher entered and told everyone to sit down and that class started.**

**Vriska picked up her head and got her notebook out, she glanced around and she saw Tavros alone. She was gonna get up and sit there, but when a girl moved out of the way she saw Gamzee with him, She saw them snickering and writing class notes she felt empty.**

" **Tavros you got a sharpener?" Gamzee whispered and Tavros went in his bag and grabbed one and handed it to Gamzee " thanks" he used it and put it to Tavros's side and Tavros smiles.**

**The class ended and Tavros and Gamzee left first followed by Vriska and her friends. She looked up and saw Tavros laughing and smiling as Gamzee leaned on his shoulders she then saw Nepeta hug Tavros along with Sollux it was like a huge group hug... Gamzee, Equius, Tavros, Nepeta and Sollux. All laughing and joking around.**

**They stopped at their lockers Gamzee and Tavros got their next class to go to, Global studies they grabbed their notebooks and the group left to global studies, Vriska notices that the whole group had the same class, except her and that Tavros and Gamzee had a lot of classes together she only had two while they had like five together.**

**The bell rang as the class ended. Gamzee and Karkat got in trouble fire being disruptive in class which was ALWAYS funny to watch. The school day ended as Tavros walked out of the school building Gamzee called out to him.**

"**Yo, can I hang out at your place my parents have been fighting lately, I don't Wanna go home to that"**

" **uh...sure my parents aren't here so let's go" Tavros smiled he really liked having Gamzee around they walked to Tavros's house and entered the place was big but his parents were no where to be found.**

"**Why aren't your parents here?" Gamzee looked around the place**

" **They went on done business trip, though they pay the rent here and send me postcards and things they get on business" Tavros put his bag on the wall rack and took his sneakers off " make yourself comfortable Gamzee how long do you want to stay?" Gamzee shrugs**

" **when you wanna throw me out" Gamzee and Tavros laughs as it falls silent.**

" **Why did you start smoking?" Tavros broke the silence Gamzee sat on the couch and he rubbed his head.**

"**Um...it's complicated, but my parents used to fight a lot and my brother hates me for some reason, so...I started smoking and thought no one would care about me and my health" Gamzee looked up to Tavros and he chuckles, Tavros looked dumbfounded then he slaps his head.**

" **What do you mean!" Tavros yelled in Gamzee's face " Now that you told me this I CARE about your health and YOU" Gamzee rubbed his head staring at Tavros with wide eyes.**

**Gamzee looked down " that's why I told you it was complicated..." Tavros sat on the couch and hugged Gamzee. No one ever cared about him. No one. He cried into Tavros's shirt " I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do..." Gamzee held Tavros as Tavros hugged him tightly.**

" **it's okay Gamzee..." He put his chin on Gamzee's head and stared outside Tavros felt really warm in Gamzee's presence he looked down to Gamzee and he pulled up from Tavros's chest rubbing his eyes " got it all out?"**

**"No..." And Gamzee leans in and kisses Tavros, Tavros with wide eyes shocked at Gamzee's sudden move but for some reason he kissed back, Gamzee pulled away and blushes a lot and so did Tavros Gamzee looked down scared if what would happen next but Tavros picked his face up and kissed him deeply.**

**Gamzee held Tavros's face and continued kissing him he leaned into Tavros "I-i..." Tavros pulled away and held his head leaning on his knees, Gamzee looked scared to what Tavros was gonna say "I... love you" Tavros finally looked up to Gamzee and he saw tears roll down his face he kissed Gamzee again "you can stay the Night...if you want" Tavros said between kisses**

**"I'd like that" Gamzee replied and Tavros yet again pulled away.**

**"I'll go make dinner, you can go Take a shower" Tavros got up from the couch so did Gamzee. Gamzee laid a peck on his lips.**

**"Thanks cutie" Gamzee walked to the bathroom and turned the water on and jumped into the shower.**

**"I put clothes out for you already"**

**And Gamzee washed his hair and rinsed It out, he washed his body and got out put a towel around his waist and grabbed the clothes from the couch and went back into the bathroom as he changed into the clothes Tavros put out he felt warm.**

**He walked out and head Tavros call him from the kitchen, he walked to the kitchen and Tavros put dinner out. Chicken cutlets and mashed potatoes "something light for today" Tavros says as he got glasses and filled them with soda as they ate Gamzee drank the soda noticing that It was faygo his favorite drink.**

**"I love faygo" Gamzee says as Tavros chuckled once they finished Gamzee helped him clean up then kissed him once they finished "thanks Tavros" **

**"Your welcome" Tavros smiles and noticed how late It got "We should go to sleep we have school tomorrow " Gamzee nodded and took Tavros to his room and he held him once they laid in bed Tavros sunked into Gamzee figure and fell asleep.**

**A/N: My second grade teacher always said**

**'Never end a story with someone going to sleep'**

**You know what I say to you second grade teacher? F**K YOU!**

**LOL oh the memories I'll have the other chapter up later hope you enjoyed It!**


	3. The Encounter

Chapter 3: The Encounter

Wow, It's been long well to me it has but I've been working on A LOT of the chapters to this story

DISCLAIMER: I do nmot own 'Homestuck' Just the fanfiction Not the characters just their roles in the fanfiction.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tavros woke up cold, he didn't feel Gamzee by his side, he didn't feel his hands around his waist. He sat up and looked around he saw Gamzee's bag still by the couch, he was still here. Tavros got out of he's and walked into the kitchen he saw Gamzee making them breakfast, Gamzee smiled and gave Tavros a kiss on his cheek Tavros smiled and went to Take a shower, once he got out breakfast was done he for dressed and ate breakfast talking with Gamzee, then brushed his teeth, fixed his mohawk and left with Gamzee.

"What do you have today?" Gamzee says as he held his bag on one shoulder. Tavros thought for a second.

"Um... I have Algebra, Science, global studies for two periods, then I have lunch, gym, art and last I have English Why?"

"I have Algebra, science global studies double period I'll see ya during lunch, gym, English and art" Gamzee says as he looked up "so I practically see you the whole day!" Gamzee smiles looking at Tavros who was smiling too.

As they crossed the street in front of the school. They bump into Vriska who looked awful Gamzee didn't mind that Tavros talked to her. In fact he WANTED him to go to her now and Just give her a hug Or something. Tavros went and stopped in front of Vriska who looked up at him, she then felt warmth when Tavros wrapped his arms around her. She was shocked and dug her face into the crook of his neck and slowly put her arms around him. Tavros let go and laid a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't be a stranger with me even though we aren't together...I'd love to see that smiled you always gave" he whispered in her ear and walked away with Gamzee.

She turned and smiled lightly and heard Kanaya call her, she snapped out of her trance and ran to her friends. Tavros and Gamzee entered the school and made It in time for Algebra. Once It ended they went to their lockers and got their notebooks for Science they walked up the stairs and saw Vriska walk in from afar.

They made their way in Just as soon as the bell rang for class the start they took their seats and went through the unholy class of 'sexual reproduction' for today's topic. Shivers went up the two guys spines when they got out of class.

"That topic takes the fucking cake I never wanna see a video of a woman giving...ugh...birth" Gamzee said as they went to Global studies with the rest of the group.

After the classes went by Gamzee and Karkat continued to get in trouble, but once It was lunchtime they didn't give flying Fuck about anything. Tavros sat next to Gamzee and they held hands under the table without anyone noticing. When the hallways were empty they would sneak a kiss or two gym they played basketball and they didn't see eachother till passing and after school. Tavros and Gamzee went back with Tavros to his house and made out (A/N: hee hee sorry for the many makeouts but they are new lovers Why not express It ;) )

Tavros was sad that Gamzee had to leave but he understood, Gamzee gave Tavros his phone number and pesterchum Id, kiss him and left. He saved Gamzee's number and added his pesterchum. Later on that Night Tavros's phone began to ring as It woke him up and answered It.

"H-hello?" Tavros said groggy and once he heard Gamzee's voice he was fully alerted "oh, Gamzee what wrong ?"

"My parents keep fighting, but I was awake at the time, so I wanted to talk to you" Tavros smiled "Or at least till you fall asleep again" Tavros laughed as Gamzee did to.

"Tomorrow is Saturday... Wanna hang out then?" Tavros suggested

"Sure I would motherfuckin love that bro" Gamzee says, once It was an hour later they both fell asleep talking to eachother.

Tavros wakes up and yawns as he heard Gamzee on the other line

'Good morning' Tavros smiled and picked up his phone

"Good morning Gamzee" Tavros got off his bed and brushed his teeth he got back and sat on his couch

"where do you wanna hang out today?" Tavros thought about It "how about the movies?"

"Sure I'll meet you there"  
"Alright, see ya Tavvy" and Gamzee hangs up, Tavros gets ready he slid on his jeans and his black shirt along with his a black vest, slid into his sneakers and walked out locking the door behind him. Once he got outside he began walking to the movie theater.

"Tavros... Hi" Vriska said as she walked up to him, he stopped, looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Vriska what's up?" Tavros looked at what she wore a black tank top and a fish net Long sleeve over It with black jeans "you look cute, meeting someone?" And Vriska nodded.

"I'm gonna go see an old friend, where are you going?" Tavros smiled.

"I'm gonna go to the movies with Gamzee, nothing big" he looked at the time "oh gotta go bye" he kissed her cheek and ran down the block as Vriska turned and walked away.

Tavros got to the movies and met up with Gamzee they paid, got snacks and went into the theater. Once they got in and It turned dark a boy yelled 'we're gonna diiie' Gamzee and Tavros burst out in laughter.

Once the movie was over Gamzee walked Tavros home even though he didn't have to... He kisses Tavros and waved goodbye and he walked away. Tavros entered his house and plopped on his bed and sighed, he got undressed and jumped into his shower then went straight to bed.


	4. Back To School UGGHH

Chapter 4: Back to school UGGHH.

It's sooooo short :(

* * *

Tavros woke up, took a shower, got dressed, brushed his teeth and left his house. He entered the school and went to homeroom Nepeta jumped onto Tavros's back.

"Tavroos!" Nepeta squeals as he hugs him tightly "I miiisssed yooouuu" Tavros laughed and hug Nepeta and swung her around.

"I missed you too Nepeta" he put her down and went to his seat " hey Equius" and Equius smiles and takes Nepeta to her seat. Once the bell rang they left to their classes Tavros went to Science. Once he got there he sat in the middle table and he felt someone rub his head from behind. Gamzee. "Gamzee! Morning "

"Good morning, My little miracle" he sat next to him Tavros began to blush a bit making Gamzee laugh. Vriska entered the room and saw Gamzee and Tavros together. AGAIN. She walked passed them and went to the back with Kanaya.

Science finished and the next class was gym, Gamzee and Tavros played football with Karkat, Equius, and Sollux. Then came Art. Gamzee wasn't with him, he looked bored and finished his art project and homework. Spanish, Tavros completed all the work. Gamzee wasn't with him, Vriska sat with him. Lunch came Gamzee had a free period, he hung out with Tavros.

Vriska, EVERYWHERE she went she saw Gamzee and Tavros. She feels that she was dumped for a fucking SMOKER! they were TOO close, TOO friendly. Vriska was DONE sick of it.

Gamzee hugged Tavros and left to his next class with Karkat and Tavros left with Equius and Nepeta to their next place, Advisory. They were SO bores but they listened school ended and Gamzee walked Tavros home. Once they got there he kissed him and left.

A/N: OMFG writers block screwed me badly with this chapter TT-TT


	5. Confrontation

Chapter 5: Confrontation

[January 10th Tuesday]

Tavros went to school and saw Vriska walk up to him, yanking him to the side of the school.

"Did you leave me for a fucking GUY!" She yelled Tavros was shocked. Why the hell is this coming from HER! "If you did what the FUCK went wrong in OUR relationship!" Tavros was speechless. Dumbfounded. What the FUCK?

Vriska knew the answer. Hell she didn't wanna hear It, walked away angrily and left Tavros standing there as Gamzee walks by and notices. "Tav? Bro you okay, what happened?" He went to him and hugged him, he felt Tavros wrap his arms around him and Just stood there then he heard:

"Are we...Together, Together?" Gamzee looked at Tavros and Just replied.

"Only if you want to... No rush Tavros" Gamzee rubbed his back.

"I want to..." Tavros said to Gamzee and Gamzee's face lit up and hugged Tavros tightly.

"I'd love that so much Tavros"

Tavros and Gamzee walked into school and went to gym they played basketball. The whole time Tavros always had Terezi jump on him, hs always caught her though and Just you know threw her to Gamzee which freaked her out because didn't know who was touching her till Gamzee helped her relax until she was thrown again.

* * *

A/N: IT'S POSSIBLE TO BE THROWN DEPENDING ON YOUR WEIGHT DO NOT TRY THIS!

* * *

Gamzee and Tavros went through the day and went home together and Gamzee Hung out at Tavros's house and had a makeout session.

Tavros held Gamzee's face and leaned back on his couch, he kissed him passionately and softly and Gamzee held Tavros by his waist  
"I love you Gamzee..."Tavros as he continued to kiss him as Gamzee Just lightly moaned in the kiss as Gamzee sat Tavros on his lap, he twirled Tavros's hair and pushed him closer deepening the kiss. Later in the day. They did homework and Gamzee went home Tavros turned in for the day.

A/N: I STILL SUFFER FROM WRITER'S BLOOOOOCCCK!  
Sorry it's short I promise It will be longer but next chapter is gonna HAVE to be short ***story plot***


	6. Where Is She?

Chapter 6: Where Is She?

January 11th Wednesday:

Vriska didn't come to school.  
Is she okay?

January 12th Thursday:

She came but disappeared half the day...  
I need to know what's up.

January 13th Friday:

"Oh no...VRISKA!"

* * *

A/N:

It is suppost to be short for the story plot


	7. Fuck, I'm Sorry

Chapter 7: Fuck... I'm sorry...

Tavros's POV:

Distant sirens were heard I opened My eyes and saw Vriska right in front of me. I had no idea what happened, It went by so fast...

"TAVROS! NO!"

-Gamzee? I-I can't hear you... I can't move to you I-I can't...-

I felt My body being lifted onto the gurney and strolled to the ambulance I closed My eyes. I felt a hand touch me I opened My eyes and looked up. I saw Gamzee crying.

"Tavros! Oh My god I'm so sorry I wasn't here at the right moment" Gamzee's eyes filled with tears that fell on My face. Oh man...

"I-its alright Gamzee, Just be there at the hospital for me" I touch his hand and let go when they pulled me into the ambulance.

I woke up to a SPLITTING headache, I sat up and a felt nothing from My waist down. I threw the coverage off me and tried to move but It was useless I fell on the hospital floor I yelled for help and I heard someone running to the room it was Gamzee. I cried and cried and he ran to me a hugged me trying to calm me down but in the process he was crying too.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this Tavros... I'm so motherfucking sorry..." Gamzee held me tight and never let go.

Gamzee's POV:

I began to cry while I held Tavros I felt broken into so many damn pieces, so much pain I shared with him. Every ounce he gained, I suffered, he is too young... Too young to lose what he grew up with... Too young to stop exploring earth.

I should have gotten hit. Hell the driver could've ran me over, reversed and ran me over again. As long as I see Tavros smiling, but... That wasn't happening now. I sat on his bed and held him close and felt the hot tears soak My shirt.

I held him so tightly and I heard someone walk in I sat up and held Tavros in My arms then I looked up. Vriska.

"Why did you save me!" She yelled at Tavros who Just covered his face in My chest more. She was pissing me the fuck off. "What if I wanted to die! Well!" I was gonna say something till Tavros beat me to the punch quick.

"BECAUSE I STILL FUCKING CARED ABOUT YOU!" Vriska stood silent "I STILL CARED ABOUT YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU FUCKING TREAT ME!" He yelled he let this girl HAVE It "LOOK AT ME I'M FUCKING CRIPPLED! because of YOU!" Vriska kept a still face. She was strong but i knew she couldn't handle this. Tavros's monitor began to beep faster.

"Tavros, Tavros!" I yelled to him and he looked at me "calm down, don't give yourself a worse condition" I set him on the bed and he turned away from me and Vriska, I kissed Tavros's cheek and yanked Vriska into the hallway.

"How the Fuck do you, of all people. Waltz in and give him more pain?" I said in a hushed but angered voice "He still cares about you, he didn't care if he lost his legs as Long as YOU were safe"

"I didn't want to be saved Gamzee!" Vriska yelled back "the least of My worries is My arm!"

"Your an ungrateful bitch, leave me and especially Tavros alone" and I walked inside the room "Tav, you alright?" I obviously looked pissed off, Tavros turned his head, he was crying again then a knock on the door was heard, I looked and saw Nepeta, Equius, Karkat, Sollux, Terezi and Kanaya.

Nepeta ran to Tavros and hugged tightly on his left, Equius then came and rubbed his back, Karkat rubbed Tavros's hair and Sollux hugged Tavros on his right, Kanaya and Terezi both hugged Tavros from the back. I felt lonely so I joined the hug. I crawled onto the bed and hugged Tavros's midsection, I felt him start crying.

"Thanks g-guys... I..." Tavros couldn't finish his sentence because broke down in tears. Kanaya grabbed her camera and told everyone to look and Tavros looked up grabbed me close and held me and we all took the picture.

"Was the shot purrfect?" Nepeta purrs to Kanaya as she nodded.

Tavros's POV:

I have great friends. I love them to death...

The school had a half day and  
Tavros began to walk home and saw Vriska, he turned and saw her crossing the street and he followed her. She looked distant Or like a ghost, she walked into a supermarket and he waited by the corner and once Vriska came out he followed her. She crossed the street and a car kept going without stopping It was a red light. Tavros ran as his heart burned and his mind went blank even though she yelled at him on his sexuality, she still meant alot to him he ran and pushed her then heard a skid and crash...

Ambulance...  
A crowd of people...  
Vriska screaming...

And worst if all...

Gamzee crying over me...

* * *

A/N: I'M SORRY IF THIS UPSETS YOU

I GOT UPSET TO BUT HEY, it creates tough problems at some point


	8. Oh, When Did You Come Back?

Chapter 8: Oh. When did you come back?

Tavros woke up in the same place. Same day, different time. He looked over and saw Gamzee asleep in a chair It was waaay past visiting hours, Why is he still here?

"Gamzee!" Tavros yelled in a hushed voice, he didn't wake up. He looked around and found and a empty notebook with a note on It  
'Tavros, I left a notebook here in case you got booored so you can Just...I don't know... Write I guess see you at school' Nepeta

He ripped a page out and threw It at Gamzee, he hit him but he was still asleep. Then again and again. Tavros got frustrated and threw the whole book at him "holy shit!" Gamzee got hit in the head and bolts up. He saw Tavros laughing and he rubbed his head "Ow, Tav that hurt! So what does a motherfucker need?" Tavros smiled and then questioned him.

"Isn't visiting hours over? Why are you still here?" Gamzee looked at him and said they let him stay "oh... Alright..."

"Also you'll be able to leave tomorrow" Gamzee smiled and Tavros smiled as well, the moon began to peer through the curtain and illuminated the room and the light shone on Tavros's face and lit up his big brown eyes. Gamzee loved his smile, but he couldn't stomach to see him cry Or even frown. He went to Tavros and kissed him tenderly and Tavros held Gamzee's face and kissed him back  
"I'm so sorry Tav... I should have been there sooner..." Gamzee manage to say in their kisses.

"As Long as your here now Gamzee..." Tavros replied and pulled Gamzee closer deepening the kiss and hearing a light moan from Gamzee, It made him smile.

"You should really get some sleep" Gamzee resumed saying and Tavros chuckles.

"You should keep kissing me for a while longer" Gamzee laughed as he did as he was told and held Tavros by his back and trailed his fingers around it, Tavros giggled and arched his back into Gamzee "I said kiss me punk, not tickle me" then Gamzee trailed him mouth all the way down to his collar bone then back up and stopped at his neck and kissed him continuously in two spots and Tavros began to moan.

Gamzee pulled away and then kissed his lips again. "Now get some sleep" he laughed as he sat back down in the chair but pulled It closer to his bed and held his hand "I'll be right here so I don't get hit with another book" Tavros laughed and laid on his side with the help of Gamzee moving his legs, then held his hand and closed his eyes with a smile.

Tavros woke up again with the morning sun and looked at his hand it was still in Gamzee's hand, he rubbed Gamzee's black hair and he felt him move his face to look up at Tavros. He smiled, got up and stretched as a nurse came in and greeting them, she also brought and wheelchair with her.

"Mr. Nitram, you are able to leave today we Just need 's signature on some papers and you can leave" they both nodded as Gamzee picked Tavros up out of bed bridal style and put him in the wheelchair, they rolled to the front desk and after Gamzee signed papers, they left.

Once they got to the front of Tavros's house, he noticed a familiar car... A black Chevrolet. His eyes widened from his memory.  
"Gamzee its My dad's car!" He smiled so widely to him "My dad's home!" Gamzee smiled and brought him inside.

"Tavros? Buddy is that you, its your old man" A tall man walked to the front door he had three areas of his hair red and two black and pushed back he wore the old clothes he used to a black muscle shirt and his black jeans with boots as he saw Tavros in a wheelchair his was in shock. Completely speechless.

"Hey dad..." Tavros looked at him but his dad still picked him up out of his chair and hugged him tightly and he kissed him cheek. Tavros laughed "I'm sorry I came home like this..." His dad set him back in his chair and knelt in front if him and got a better look at him and rubbed his mohawk.

"It's ok... What happened?" He looked up at Gamzee and immediately recognized his features. "Are you by any chance the son of Makarin?" Gamzee's eyes grew wide and nodded "its been forever since I last saw you!" He hugged Gamzee "I'm a good friend of your father" that cleared up Gamzee's mind a bit.

"Oh okay nice to meet you Mr. Nitram" Gamzee smiled, he reminded him so much of Makarin... He looked back at Tavros.

"So what happened?" Tavros told him everything and his dad began to cry a bit Tavros held his hand as Gamzee rubbed his back "uh... Thanks boys..." He said through the tight knot in his throat.

He got up "your dad still has the same number?" Gamzee nodded "Ok... I'll give him a call saying your here" Gamzee nodded again and sat with Tavros, he looked at the two boys and turned and walked to the kitchen holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" A man picked up in a very recognizable voice.

"Hey Makarin missed me?"  
"Rufio?"  
"One and only" Rufio laughed and Makarin chuckled on the other line  
"It's been Long, I managed to stay out of jail like you asked me punk" Rufio laughed again "so what do you need?"  
"Oh, your son is gonna hang out with My son for a little since Tavros is going through a pretty bad situation..." He grew silent with every word he said.  
"Rufio? You there?" Makarin called out.  
"Yeah..."  
"Come over to My place I'm Sure the boys would be fine there" Rufio sighed and gave in.  
"Alright but not for Long" Rufio said as he then Hung up he went into the living room and saw Gamzee and Tavros asleep on eachother's shoulder. He smiled and kissed Tavros's cheek and rubbed Gamzee's head. He set an alarm for 30 minutes, left a note and walked out, locking the door.

He got in his car and drove to Makarin's place. The same house, same memories...oh man those memories. Rufio blushed a bit and parked on the drive way and knocked on the door. He heard someone unlocking It and open the door. Same Makarin. Face, hair, eyes, smile. Everything. He walked in and he hugged Makarin tightly.

"How've you been Makarin?"

* * *

A/N: eh? Eh? LOL I can Imagine Tavros throwing a notebook to get Gamzee's attention XD

Next chapter gonna put some DRASTIC and OMFG moments.  
HINT:ONE ancient couple  
ONE new couple


	9. Old Feelings Back To Life

Chapter 9: Old feelings back to life

"I've been good motherfucker" he smirked at Rufio, his heart skipped a beat in fact five beats. Those feelings are getting back into his head, his heart. Makarin laughed when he saw Rufio stiffen up when he smirked at him, he moved Rufio to the living room but locked the door before moving. Rufio sat on the couch and Makarin sat on the other couch facing him. It got preeetttty quiet.

"This house beings back, some uuh, old feelings again huh?" Rufio chuckles looking up

"I guess you can say that Rufio" Makarin chuckles and looked up to.

30 minutes had passed and the alarm went off, startling the two boys Tavros stood up quickly and Gamzee jumped off the couch to tap the alarm. It stopped, Gamzee sees a more he grabbed and handed It to Tavros. Tavros opened th note.

'Hey, Tav I'm have to help a friend. I know I Just got back but I trust Gamzee a lot, I'm Sure he can watch over you till I come back. It may Take all Night but don't worry I already made dinner and left money if you wanna go get aomw snacks :) '  
Go crazy but not TO crazy, Dad

Tavros chuckled and noticed his dad drew a smiley. His dad is pretty young, he is like in his mid to late 20's. He looked to Gamzee and then told him what the note said "oh so I have ALL to myself tonight then?" He pulled Tavros onto his laps as Tavros laughed, kissing Gamzee.

It had been quiet for a while till Makarin got up and grabbed. Rufio into a deep kiss. Those feelings, they ALL came back at once. Rufio was startled at first but It felt like old times. He wrapped his arms around Makarin's neck and held the back of his head with one of his hands pushing him closer.

Makarin's moved to Rufio's waist and sat down with his legs around Makarin's waist. He kissed him roughly "I missed you so fucking much..." He said as he continued kissing him. Rufio put both his hands in Makarin's crazy black hair and ran his thumbs over Makarin's cheeks.

"I missed you too... Makarin..." Rufio said as he felt Makarin move to his shoulder and he felt his sharp teeth dig in, he began to groan and then kissed Makarin's neck.

"Remember that Rufio?" Makarin said as he chuckled as he licked the small amount of blood coming out.

"Yeah, I remember that pretty well"  
Rufio put his face in the crook of Makarin's neck still kissing his neck. Makarin began to moan and pulled Rufio closer to his body.

Gamzee and Tavros talked watched tv and played video games, but of course, Tavros always won. Gamzee heated up dinner as Tavros lifted himself out of his chair and climbed into the kitchen table. Gamzee and set the plates of food out and they ate after they went and laid down in bed.

Tavros, wrapped in Gamzee's arms and felt safe, they watched tv in Tavros's room Gamzee put his head on the pillow and put his face in Tavros's hair. Tavros got tired and turned to face Gamzee who leaned over Tavros's upper body and leaned in for a kiss.

He kissed him softly and rubbed his face Tavros held Gamzee by his shoulders holding him up, but then pulled him in. The kisses got rougher and lustful but Just kept It at that.

"I love you Tavros" Gamzee said taking in air before going back to kiss him.

"I love you too Gamzee" he pulled him back in and continued to make out.

Makarin picked Rufio up and took him to his bedroom and laid him down on it as he was on top of him. They continuously kissed full of lust and Makarin removed Rufio's shirt and showed his tone muscular torso.

"Spent most of your time working out Nitram?" Makarin grinned as Rufio pulled off Makarin's shirt showing his broad chest and muscular torso, he looked and looked back up to Makarin.

"I can say the same thing Makarin" he laughed as he kissed his collar bone and trailed his mouth up to his soft spot the side of his neck near the back. He kissed it softly and made Makarin moan and chuckle a lot. He grinned then kissed his lips then Makarin kissed the back of his ear.

"Don't think I forgot what makes you moan Rufio" Makarin kissed behind his ear making him moan a lot. He held Makarin by his neck and then pulled him to his face and kissed him out of pure lust.

Makarin leaned on Rufio and put his arms underneath him, holding him tightly.

Gamzee and Tavros continued to kiss as Tavros git sleepy and fell asleep in Gamzee's arms leaning on his chest. Gamzee moves him to the side and held him close and joined him in a miraculous slumber

Makarin stopped kissing Rufio who had gotten tired, he hugged Makarin and laid on his side on the bed as he went to him and held him close and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I thought it'd make it INTERESTING to show a side of Tavros's papi he's never think of with one of My favorite couples.  
The Grand Highblood and The Summoner. If anyone got confused.

The names Makarin and Rufio used in this chapter isn't real though many think that using Rufio as the Summoner's real name since Tavros self esteem is name 'Rufio' who looks similar to Tavros's ancestor.

Makarin: Grand Highblood  
Rufio:The Summoner  
Hope you liked the story!


	10. Two Confessions, Two Revealing Secrets

Chapter 10: Two Confessions, Two Revealing Secrets

Rufio woke up still in Makarin's arms, once he was fully awake he began to panick.

"Oh Shit, oh Shit, oh Shit I got to get home!" Makarin woke up and saw Rufio grab his shirt and pulled it on, he began laughing when he saw how much he panicked "Sorry Makarin but I have to go, bye" he kissed Makarin and left the house got in his car and drove home.

Tavros woke up, he climbed into his wheelchair then went to the living room and saw his dad walk through the door. His dad gets startled.

"Oh Shit! Oh... God Tavros, you scared me" he laughed and Hung his coat in the closet and sat on the couch. Tavros noticed the cut on his father's shoulder.

"Are you okay dad?" His dad looked at him confused  
"Yeah, I'm fine, what's wrong?"  
"You have a cut on your shoulder.. " his dad looked at his shoulder and it had bruised. Damn Makarin... He got up and kissed Tavros's cheek.

"I'm fine thanks Tav, I'll go cover this up" then he left to the bathroom "is Gamzee awake yet?" He called to Tavros.

"Uhh... No" Tavros called back to him

-Just Like his father I guess-

"Alright... Done" his dad came out of the bathroom and dried his hands with a towel "what do you want to Eat?"

"Not hungry really, but thanks dad" Tavros looks down "dad...?"

"Yeah Tav?" The phone began to ring... "Hold on" His dad picked up the phone "Hello?... Yes this is Rufio Nitram is there something wrong?..." His dad dropped the phone as he fell to his knees and he covered his face.

"Dad!" Tavros went to him. He was crying... "Dad what happened?"

"... Your... Mom died in a plane crash..." He hesitated, Tavros froze as he stared at his dad, thinking he was lying... But the tears and the face he wore told him it was the truth. Tavros cried as Gamzee ran into the room and hia dad and Tavros crying. He wrapped an arm around them both.

"What happened?" He whispered to Tavros's father  
"Uh... My wife passed away coming home from our business trip" Gamzee rubbed Tavros's back. A knock was heard from the door "keep Tavros some company I'll get it" he went to the bathroom washed his face and opened the front door.

At the door there were two policemen "we need you to come with us to identify something for us"

"Umm... Sure Hold on" Rufio went to Gamzee "have to go do something important, please watch him" he kissed Tavros and rubbed Gamzee's head.

"Dad where are you going? Dad!" Tavros called for him.

"He'll be back Tav don't worry" Gamzee hugged Tavros, Rufio grabbed his jacket and left with the two policemen.

Once they got there Rufio saw Makarin. Why was he here?

"Makarin. What ate you doing here" Makarin looked up  
"Asked me to come down and be here for you" Rufio walked to him and hugged him.  
"Thanks man..." They were both walked into a lab and a body laid on a metallic table with a sheet over it. Rufio stood close and once they took off the covers his eyes grew wide "No... No!" He turned and Makarin held him "FUCK! Why!" He began crying once he saw his wife's pale body. Makarin rubbed his back, he looked at Rufio's wife.

"It's...okay Rufio... I'm sorry you have to go through this" Makarin sat Rufio down as Rufio tried calming down and he went to his wife and looked at her. He remembered, She was beautiful with her black hair and bright green eyes, her wide smile.

"It's-its her..." Makarin says as they covered the body, he went to Rufio who sat there quietly and his head Hung low... He sighed heavily. Rufio felt and hand pick him up by his arm and he looked and saw Makarin "come on I'll Take you home" they went outside to the car and Makarin drove him home.

"Your dad's back Tav" Gamzee looked outside and saw his dad come out of the car too "with... My dad" he walked to the door and opened it for them.

"Hey dad, Rufio" Gamzee said as he let them in.

"Hey kid, hey Tav. How you holding up?" He rubbed Gamzee's head and Hugged Tavros, this was the first time he ever did this, Gamzee was shocked.

"Hi , I'm fine thank you, do you know My dad Or something?" Tavros looked at Makarin and his dad "oh... And dad I need to talk to you in private" Rufio nods and took Tavros into his father's room.

"How do you know Rufio dad?" Gamzee looked at his dad they were almost the same height they were both VERY tall. His dad looked at Gamzee and chuckled.

"Come sit gotta tell you something" Makarin sat down as so did Gamzee Makarin began laughing that he was gonna tell him this. But Oh well. "Before I met your mom" he stopped and started laughing again... Gamzee was REALLY confused "I... *snickers* used to have a small "thing" with him" he REALLY couldn't Hold in his laughter. But once Gamzee heard this he couldn't Hold in his laughter  
Either they both started laughing till Makarin got serious "I'm but lying if you think I am" Gamzee looked at him. Dumbfounded.

"Oh, you were serious?" Gamzee looked at his dad then stretched "well then I guess I don't have a problem telling you then"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm dating Tavros" Gamzee Just smacks his dad with the news Makarin Just looked at him and Makarin smiled.

"Good for you kid, Tavros is a sweet boy, don't hurt him now. I trust you a lot though I don't show it" Gamzee hugged his dad as he hugged him back "love ya kid" Gamzee's eyes widened and tears fell. Did his dad JUST say that he loves him? What the hell? Gamzee dug his face into his dad's big chest and cries. "I'm sorry you never found me saying this but I do love you Gamzee, its Just been rough with your damn brother causing problems" Makarin rubbed Gamzee's back and kissed his head.

"Thanks dad..." Gamzee said as he still had his face in his chest.

"So... What did you want to talk about Tav?" His dad sat down on his bed looking at Tavros.

"I-I have a-a boy...boyfriend..." He looked at his father stare back and saw his dad smile. Smile?

"Congratulations Tav, I already know. Gamzee right?" Tavros was dumbfounded he knew!

"I used to have a little 'boyfriend' before I met your mom" he looked at the door then back to Tavros "he's out there with Gamzee" Tavros was shocked. GAMZEE'S DAD! Rufio laughed "yes, Gamzee's dad"

A/N: yes I put in another couple but only a one shot thing. Only if someone wanted me to add them in I WOULD. Lol so tell me what you think.


	11. Oh Jesus

**Chapter 11: Oh Jesus **

Tavros looked at his dad and smiled "that's cute" and Rufio laughed and hugged his son.

"I'm sorry about mom kid..." His hug tensed up and Tavros laid his head on his shoulder and hugged his dad back Rufio let go and then said "I love you and DON'T EVER forget that okay?" He waved a finger in his face making him laugh, Rufio looked at Tavros's legs "I wonder how tall you are..." Rufio picked his son up and put his feet on the floor to shia his actual height. He wasn't far behind his dad's height he sat him back down and kissed his forehead "come on I'll Take you to the movies see if they want to join us" as he pointed to his door.

"Okay" Tavros smiled to his dad as his father wheeled him out of the room and saw Gamzee and Makarin laughing and talking. Tavros and Rufio smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Hey Rufio, Tavros" Makarin said as he looked back at them.

"Hey, wanna come with me and Tavros to the movies?" Makarin looked at Gamzee and he nodded and Makarin gave a thumbs up "alright then come on" they all left and Gamzee helped Tavros into the car and put the wheelchair in the trunk and got in and looked at his dad and noticed how much hair this motherfucker has.

"Damn, you got a lot of hair motherfucker" he said looking at his dad's jet black hair as his father laughed along with Tavros and Rufio "No man I'm serious is that Shit all up and motherfuckin possible?" Makarin looked back.

"Yes when you barely pay attention to your hair" he looked back around and started talk with Rufio, once they got to a red light Rufio looked in the mirror and saw Tavros holding hands with Gamzee he chuckles once the light turned green he continued to drive to the theater.

They paid and got seats in the back it was better there than the front, Gamzee say with Tavros and Tavros next to Rufio and Makarin. When the movie started it has gotten dark Gamzee and Tavros snuck a kiss once it was pitch black before the previews started, Tavros pulled back and saw his dad lean to him.

"Don't think I didn't know what you Just did punk" Rufio laughed and leaned back and drank his soda. Tavros blushes and laughed "don't worry it doesn't bother me" he rubbed Tavros's hair.

"Yeeooo I dare you, you shouldn't have told My pops, I dare you and Rufio to sneak a motherfuckin kiss" he whispers there wasn't anyone really around where they sat but they looked dumbfounded that Gamzee JUST asked that.

"Oh Jesus...what kind of dare is that?" Rufio looked at Gamzee

"You can't get out of this one Rufio" and Gamzee gave sly smile and raised his eyebrows Rufio looked at Makarin.

"I hate your son" and Makarin laughed as he sat up and leaned to Rufio and gave him a kiss. Tavros and Gamzee were shocked that they ACTUALLY did it! Rufio and Makarin pulled away "happy?"

Gamzee couldn't Hold in what he felt then he Just threw his arms up in the air and bursts out saying

"Whoo!" Tavros shushed Gamzee as Rufio got really red, Gamzee put his arms down and looked to Rufio " Ecstatic dude" and laughed.

"Damn Gamzee didn't think you'd react to it like that" his dad laughs as he looked to Rufio who had his head down on the chair in front of him and rubbed his back "Rufio relax it was Just one kiss nothing bad" and Rufio turned his face to Makarin it was REALLY red, he laughs.

"Dad, don't worry I don't care if you guys kiss, it Just seemed interesting at the time" and he kissed his dad's cheek once he picked his head up. He looked at Tavros and smiled.

"Thanks kid" he pats his head again and Tavros smiles.

"So you don't mind kissing in front of us?" Gamzee chuckled

"Not really, Just don't make it a habit, it'd be weird" Makarin says to Gamzee as they both laughed.

After the movie ended Gamzee and Makarin went home and Tavros and Rufio were in the car driving home. Tavros looked at his dad and then said "so what kind of relationship was it with Makarin?" Rufio looked to Tavros quickly then back at the road.

"Umm... I guess like your's and Gamzee's relationship" he put his hand on Tavros's and held the wheel. "You know I love you even though you like a guy right?" And Tavros nodded "good, but umm... Yeah the relationship was like that I guess, but when Makarin left to another country for a bit, we lost contact and he came back... two years later with a wife and son... And so did I" he held Tavros's hand tighter and Tavros held his hand tightly as well.

"I know you loved mom, dad" Tavros smiled at him and a smile grew on his dad's face "and I don't mind if you dated Makarin, he's fun to be with" and Rufio's face grew red and he began stuttering A LOT.

"Uh, I uhh don't mmm know what your talking about! Heh heh heh" Rufio couldn't really hide it, he still liked Makarin but it Just really weird hearing his own son saying this to him Rufio cleared his throat "uh... Thanks..." Rufio chuckled a bit and Tavros laughed and smiled "oh and it's midnight... Happy birthday kid"

Tavros forgot his OWN birthday, wow it's the day he turns 18. He smiled and remembered that the next day was school he was gonna be with his friends on that day.

"Thanks dad" and they got home Tavros took a shower he had gotten used to getting in and out of the shower but thank god his bathtub was separate. He dried off and he put on his clothes and was going to bed till his laptop blinked. It was his pesterchum, he looked at who it was, it was actually two messages.

One from Gamzee he was happy... And one from...Vriska. he answered Gamzee first.

**TC: HeY TaVvY HoW ArE YoU HoLdInG Up?**

**AT: uHH, i'M OKAY THANKS GAMZEE**

He minimize the first chat window and opened Vriska's.

**AG: hey, Tavros. I'm sorry about what happened to you I didn't mean it, Night ::::(**

**AT:tHANK YOU VRISKA... I JUST DIDN'T WANT YOU TO HURT AS MUCH AS ME,,,gOOD NIGHT,**

He canceled Vriska's chat window and opened Gamzee's he answered back.

**TC: ThAt'S GrEaT TaVrOs I JuSt WaNtEd To SeE HoW YoU WeRe HaPpY BiRtHdAy BaBe AnD NiGhT SeE Ya T'MoRrOw :o)**

**AT: tHANKS GAMZEE, i LOVE YOU AND NIGHT SEE YA TOMORROW**

**He shut the laptop closed and went to sleep with a smile.**


	12. Happy Birthday Tav

**Chapter 12: Happy Birthday Tav**

Gamzee walked with Tavros to school and once their free time was over they left to homeroom, Gamzee dropped Tavros off and left his homeroom. Once Tavros wheeled in everyone was in shock they all ran to Tavros and asked what had happened and that if he needed help they would always be there for him. It really put a smile on his face.

"Happy birthday Tav!" Senior girls called out to him as he waved back to them and other kids said the same thing... Except his friends.

Once he got through half the day and when he got to lunch he saw his friends, and Gamzee he wheeled over to them and saw a birthday cake and drinks. They turned around and yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAVROS!" they all smiled and popped small confetti cannons and Tavros smiles widely and Kanaya walked up to Tavros kissed his cheek and handed him a birthday card.

"Thank you Kanaya..." He looked back at the card and opened it, it became having each and everyone of his friends talk from each little speaker next to different pictures of Tavros and a single person.

"Tavros, you are the greatest friend I can ever have. I can go to you with no problem and Just confide to you thank you being here, at this school, Or even in the world" Nepeta's voice squeaked through the first speaker and next to the speaker was a picture of them hugging and smiling at their graduation from junior high.

"Hey, Tavroth happy birthday dude! I'm tho happy I met you are an awthome friend and you were alwayth there for me thankth..." A picture of Sollux and Tavros sitting up in a tree.

"You were sympathetic, thank for being there for Nepeta when I couldn't, when I have problems you were there... Thank you..." Equius and Tavros flexing with one arm out , Tavros laughed as he looked at the picture and tears ran down his face.

"You are awesome! Fun, and cool! I'd hate to leave you behind when we graduate but hey I'm always a text, phone call and chat window away!" Terezi holding onto Tavros in gym class before she was thrown.

"Your a great kid and don't let people tell you anything else, stay strong like how you were when you weren't in your wheelchair. If they say anything it Just shows how low they are" Karkat and Tavros, Karkat wore a stubborn face as Tavros rubbed his hair messing with him, Tavros had more tears fall on his lap.

"Tavros. I love your style and who you are personally you have that kind of aura that shines above all others. I always cheered up once you all up and showed me your motherfuckin smile... when I first met you I knew you were special. I told the others about us so don't be afraid when I say this: Tavros... I love you with all My heart, you make me so motherfuckin happy, you don't know how much you mean to me. Tavros...You Mean The World To Me..." Gamzee's voice completely broke Tavros as he began to cry, It had a picture of them together in eachother's arms with Gamzee's head leaning on Tavros's with both their eyes closed.

"Tavros we all care for you and keep this card close and remember us in the future" Kanaya spoke last as it showed the picture of everyone around Tavros in the hospital.

He cried as he looked up to his friends as they smiled and he held his arms opened and they all hugged him and he on the lips as they all smiled "y-you guys are the best... Thank you" he hugged them in a group hug and he cried.

"I fucking love you Tavros... Please don't ever leave me..." Gamzee knelt down and hugged him as Tavros hugged him back.

"Thank you... I won't ever make that decision Gamzee..." Tavros whispered in his ear.

The school day ended and Tavros was wheeled outside by Gamzee and they saw Makarin and Rufio by the car, Tavros smiled and waved to them as Gamzee put Tavros in the car and the wheelchair in the trunk.

"Happy birthday Tav" Makarin looked back a Tavros and handed him a box, he opened it and it was a brand new laptop.

"Wow thanks Makarin! I needed a new one anyway" Tavros smiled at him and Rufio laughed as Rufio gave him his present it was pretty big but opened it, it was that new game system he had wanted he covered it back up and. Gave a hug to Makarin and Rufio.

"Your welcome Tav" Makarin said as he smiled to Tavros and as Rufio did to they drove back to Rufio's house, Gamzee and Tavros went to play the new system and found three new games on his bed, they got the games and started up the system and played, Rufio sat in the big living room with Makarin and they laugh at how happy Tavros was.

"Thanks Makarin" he looked at him and gave him a Long kiss as Makarin felt someone's fingers in the back of the couch and he pulled away and looked up and saw Gamzee.

"Am I disturbing you two?" He wore a smile and had one hand on the couch and one On his hip, Rufio laughed and looked at Gamzee.

"Uh... No?" Rufio says as he chuckles and Gamzee walked into the kitchen and got two sodas for Tavros and him, he walked back into the living room.

"Go... Go back to smoochin' you two... Go" Gamzee waved his hand to them in a shooing motion and he left, Rufio and Makarin laugh and Makarin leaned forward on Rufio and kissed him, holding his hands to his side as Rufio kissed back. Gamzee entered Tavros's room and handed him the soda " I think our parents are doing it up in the living room so... Just warning you" and Tavros bursts out laughing as so did Gamzee.

Gamzee and Tavros continued to play video games and once they got tired, they took a nap Tavros fell asleep in Gamzee's arms and Gamzee put his face in Tavros's mohawk.

Rufio and Makarin kissed passionately and Rufio cupped Makarin's face and Makarin leaned closer to Rufio and held him by his waist with one hand and leaned on Rufio's thigh and bit his lip a bit and continued to kiss Rufio.

0-0 The week passed by and Tavros hasn't seen Equius for the last two days of the week. He wondered what happened...

Rufio woke up in Makarin's arms and heard a frantic knock on the door. Rufio gets up quickly and went to the door before he opened it he pushed his hair making look like he hasn't been sleeping, he opened the door and Nepeta ran in crying. Her face has been bruised and cut her favorite, blue hat clutched in her hand torn, blue sweater ripped.

"Nepeta what happened!?" Rufio ran to her she turned and cried into his chest.

"E-Equius he's... He's... Dead!" And Nepeta began bawling as Tavros and Gamzee ran out and Nepeta ran to them "T-Tavros...G-Gamzee he's gone!" She cried and cried into Tavros's lap and Tavros's eyes grew wide as so did Gamzee. Tavros's head Hung low and Gamzee slumped against the bedroom door and covered his face with his hand. Makarin then came out and saw Gamzee, He hesitated and called out to him.

"Gamzee, come here, I need your help with, something..." Makarin walked closer to him and Gamzee began laughing and laughing. What the Fuck is wrong with him? Grabbed Nepeta by her sweater and she Hung as he held her "Gamzee stop! Now!" Makarin yelled to him.

"Your... **A MOTHERFUCKING **liar... **A FUCKIN **liar... Tell me **THE MOTHERFUCKING TRUTH**!" Gamzee had put fear in Nepeta, her eyes showed it, her body language showed it she cried.

"Why would I lie!?" Nepeta cried and choked on her tears "Equius is the world to me!" She yelled at him Gamzee threw her on Tavros's lap and stormed out and Makarin ran after him. Tavros held Nepeta in her arms and she cried his shirt "he's...at the park...please can we go there..." Rufio picked Nepeta up and Tavros wheeled to the car.

"Gamzee!" Makarin ran after his son who sped down the street, he continued to call out his name and Gamzee ignored him and ran into an alley.

Gamzee gasped for air and kept silent as his dad ran by. He let out a sigh and he slumped against the wall and he held his head and he cried in a fedal position.

He cried silently then reached into his pocket and grabbed pills and a cigarette its been Long since he did this but he **REALLY** needed it he popped pills into his mouth and began to light the cigarette and blew out smoke.

He hung his head low leaning in his knees and saw a shadow. He hesitantly picked up his head and saw his dad, he gets startled and got up backing away.

"Gamzee, put that Shit down and come with me now" Makarin pants as he held his hand out to Gamzee and his phone rings. Makarin grabbed his phone and opened it a text from Rufio.

'We are gonna be by the bridge pass in the park when you get Gamzee bring him'

Makarin slapped Gamzee's hand with the cigarette and grabbed him and ran to the park "where are you taking me?"

"The park..." And they got there and saw police surrounding the area and Rufio and the two kids were there, they went under the crime tape and told them we know him. Surprisingly they let them through, Rufio knelt in front of the two kids, Makarin walk to them with Gamzee "we're here..." Nepeta looked at Gamzee and got scared.

"I'm so sorry Nepeta... I Just snapped about Equius, I'm really really sorry..." And she nodded Rufio turned around and glanced at the body... He turned to the three kids.

"Be brave okay?" Rufio got up and moved as they saw a think white string entangled around Equius's neck his face was light blue and he for some reason wore a smile on his face and his glasses have fallen beside him.

Nepeta covered her face and Tavros's eyes had widen releasing tears and gasps of air. Gamzee stood behind him but had a great view of his friend's body... Tears ran down his face quickly no one had seen Gamzee cry like how he was now, Gamzee walked and knelt beside Equius and tears fell on his lap and he finally let out sobs and gasps of air. He shook with anger and sorrow and Tavros got off his wheelchair and went to Gamzee and hugged him as tears fell as well , Gamzee held Tavros and cried in his shirt gripping his shirt tightly then he got up and a deadly expression was shone on his face to the policemen.

"I want... This **MOTHERFUCKER **caught... And given the **WORST FUCKING PUNISHMENT THERE IS**. He dies**. HE DIES**. He does **NOT LIVE**" Gamzee said sternly and the policemen looked at him scared of his sudden change in mood.

Gamzee knelt back down to Equius he ran his fingers in his hair he didn't care if the police were there.

"Rest well Equius... I'll miss you..." He got up and walked to his father who held him close and rubbed his head as he cries loudly in his chest with his arms around his stomach limply.

Tavros looked at Equius and got back in his wheelchair.

"You were too young..." Equius was then put in a body bag and as they zipped him up Tavros heard the cries of Nepeta...

**A/N: sorry to those who Like Equius I like him too. Yes I took the way he died from the comics. But it causes bumps in the story so I hope you liked the chapter... Or hated it but oh well...**


	13. A Day Drenched In Black

**Chapter 13: A Day Drenched In Black**

Tavros put on a black button up shirt and black slacks as his dad stepped into his room he wore a black dress shirt and black dress pants along with a black tie.

"You ready kiddo?" Rufio looked at Tavros as he saw him nod "alright I'll see you outside" and he saw Tavros look down and he came back and sat on his bed and rubbed his back "Equius would want you sad Tav... " and Tavros nodded "come in" he wheeled Tav to the car, put him in the car and got the wheelchair in the trunk and got in and drove to the Equius's house which was closely located bear the Alstay Gardens where the funeral was kept.

Tavros got out and sat in the wheelchair his dad put out and Rufio wheeled him inside and set him by the Roses Tavros saw his friends there, they turned and ran to Tavros knelt around him and cried, Tavros held his arms around his friends and leaned on Terezi's head and cried.

"Guys, please... Don't cry Eq... Equius is better now, he watching over us and right now I bet he's watching us cry over him" Tavros looked around at his friends who cried and leaned on Tavros for emotional support "don't cry... Don't cry... Don't..." He let out a stifled sob and then felt his dad and Makarin come and laid a hand on his shoulders and Gamzee hugged Tavros from the back "don't... Cry!" He couldn't Hold it and he began to cry and the hugs gotten tighter, the air has gotten hotter, the feeling had felt suffocating.

"It's okay to cry Tav..."Makarin says as he kissed Tavros's cheek and he stood up and looked for Rufio who was in the room where Equius was he walked to him and saw Rufio standing still looking at Equius with his arms behind his back and Makarin walked to him.

Equius's face was pale and showed strangle marks around his neck and he sighed It's cruel how the kid died, he looked at the picture of him and laid a picture of Gamzee and Equius who was at his 17th birthday and he remembers how Equius slapped some cake onto Gamzee's face and they both laughed. Another picture with his family and one with Nepeta who he was giving a piggyback to Nepeta had a wide smile and Equius smile lightly.

Makarin felt a hand reach into his and it was Gamzee, he looked in his dad's eyes for comfort. Makarin looked back and looked into Gamzee's eyes it showed fear, sorrow, miserable.

Makarin reached his arm around Gamzee and hugged him as he rubbed Gamzee's arm and Gamzee looked down at Equius and placed a picture of Gamzee and Karkat with Equius who tried to run from the camera shot. Gamzee chuckled and placed the picture near his heart.

"Dad... Help me up. I want to see him" Tavros called up to his dad and Rufio lifted him and held him on his back Tavros stared at Equius and he tightened his grip "okay... You can put me down" Rufio did as he was told and Tavros rolled to a board with pictures of Equius on it and was given a sharpie and writes on the board.

'Equius... I'm gonna miss you, you said I was always there for you, but you haven't really noticed that you were there for me too. You protected your friends and didn't care what happened to you, you were someone I can lean on. But I'm making it sound like your not with me right now. Overall I'll miss you' Tavros.

After the first wake day everyone left home and they came back the next day and after words the burial day came. They have gotten ready for Equius to be carried out but one poll bearer has gotten sick. Gamzee sat in a chair alone and waited till he was about to he carried out, till a man walked up to him. Gamzee looked up to the man and smiled "is there a problem?"

"Yes... Unfortunately one of our poll bearers has gotten sick seeing as how you knew Equius closely will you be our sub. Poll bearer?" Gamzee's eyes widened and he nodded he got up. He had worn a suit for the funeral and Tavros and the others saw Gamzee move to the front and pick up the casket with the other men they smiled and saw Gamzee walk out they soon followed after and watched as he slid the casket into the limo. Gamzee had walked back friends and smiled to them as they all hugged him.

"Come on we have a limousine for us" Gamzee called to them and they rushed to the limo. Tavros looked to his dad and Rufio nodded. Gamzee came back and wheeled Tavros to the limo and put him in as Terezi hugged him along the others. Gamzee came back and handed Rufio the wheelchair.

"Thanks well we'll see you there" Rufio said as he put the wheelchair into the car.

"Alright" and Gamzee ran back to the limo and climbed in and they left and so did Rufio soon after.

They all laughed and sang some songs Equius loved and then once they got there. Rufio waited for Tavros, Gamzee picked Tavros up and walked him to his dad and set him in the wheelchair. Gamzee walked with his dad, Rufio and Tavros to the small garden surrounded by lilies and roses. They placed roses on his casket and said their thoughts and went home.

Bye Equius, I'll see you at those gates...

**A/N: here ya go. The funeral chapter I hope you didn't cry. But if you did I'm sorry I cried too so I feel bad that I killed Equius in the story.**

**Review or request? (Not to crazy that it will mess up the storyline please)**

**A/N: A ****GREAT**** thank you to: Italy Lover99 and Soul X Maka Forever for supporting my idea and giving me a lot of self confidence in these last few chapters it means a lot to me that you guys and especially ****ALL**** the other reviewers love this story and for that I thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

GUYS, I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE STORIES NOT HAVING UPDATES. I HAVE THEM WRITTEN IT'S JUST THAT I DO NOT HAVE THE TIME TO UPLOAD THEM, MY TIME HAS BEEN SPENT ON SCHOOL, FAMILY, AND I HAVE BEEN NOT FEELING VERY WELL DUE TO CERTAIN THINGS. I HOPE YOU I GUYS CAN FORGIVE ME FOR PROCRASTINATING ON THE STORY UPDATES. WHEN I FEEL BETTER I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPLOAD EVERYTHING AND EDIT THE STORIES.

_STORIES SOON TO BE UPDATED:_

_YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME_

_STRANGERS TO ACQUAINTANCE _

_LIES AND TRUTH_

_UNEXPLAINABLE DEATHS_

THANK YOU FOR LOOKING AT THIS AND I HOPE YOU LOOK OUT FOR THE NEW UPDATES.

IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CONTACT ME PERSONALLY, EITHER PM ME OR HAVE MY SKYPE: imyourcapriciousclown420

OR THIS IF THE INTEREST IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT YOU CAN CONTACT ME TO RP WITH ME. I DO NOT MIND, BUT BE WARNED I TEND TO ANSWER A BIT LATE DUE TO HOMEWORK OR WRITING CHAPTERS.


End file.
